Back Where He Belongs
by NerdAngel
Summary: Takes place after Cas visits Dean in Soul Survivor S10 E3 (corrected)


A/U: This takes place after Cas visits Dean at the end of S10 E3.

I don't know own SPN

 **Back where He Belongs**

 _I just tried to kill my brother._

It was the only thing that Dean could think about. Since the day they lost their mother and he had carried his baby brother out of the house to safety, Dean had felt responsible for him. As Sam grew older, he started to react strongly about it.

"I'm not a kid anymore Dean, I can take care of myself."

Dean must have had these arguments with Sam at least 100 times if not more. Although at times he would let Sam think he won, he never stopped. He never would. Not even when their father came to him and told him that if he couldn't save his brother, then he would have to kill him. Nothing had scared the eldest brother so much in all his life then when he heard those words being said. He had looked at his father incredulously, tears shining in his eyes. Even after that and the passing of their father shortly after, Dean knew he would NEVER do anything to harm his little brother. He would ALWAYS protect him, no matter what. Yet just a few hours ago, there he was trying to kill Sam. With a hammer of all things. True, he had been a demon when it happened, but still. Cas had reassured the eldest Winchester brother that it was going to take more than him trying to kill his brother with a hammer to make Sam leave. That had struck the older brother funny. Not the actual situation, but that what his best friend had said even made sense. It just goes to show how messed up they were that that could even be possible. Any other family would have called the police and scratched them off of their Christmas card list, or flat out killed them. But not the Winchesters.

Dean had been straightening up his room, when there was a knock at his door. Without saying a word, it opened slowly and revealed his brother standing in the doorway. His good hand was holding multiple plastic bags filled to the brim with stuff. He cleared his throat as if to prepare himself to speak and announce his presence.

"Hey," he said in a low calm voice. Dean looked over at him only briefly, then continued to keep himself busy.

"Hey," he echoed.

"How're you doing?" Sam asked. Although Dean couldn't bring himself to look, he knew that his brother's eyes were glued to him. Searching for any signs whether they were good or bad.

"Fine." Dean grabbed the piece of pie that had been sitting in a to go plastic container and tossed it in the trash. "You?"

"I'm good."

The older brother peered over at him. Sam looked like Hell. His arm was in a sling, his face looked worn and his eyes had big purple bags underneath them. It was clear to Dean that he hadn't had much sleep in probably the whole six months he had been missing. Sam smiled wearily at him causing Dean to quickly turn his attention back to his room.

"Yeah. You look good," he mumbled sarcastically. Sam sighed upon hearing his brother. "Dean, I don't blame you for what happened. It wasn't really you, I know that. You know that."

Dean rolled his eyes and threw the Busty Asian Beauties magazine that he had been holding onto his night stand. When he didn't say anything else, Sam stepped into his room.

"I got you some food," he replied holding up the bags.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry so.."

"Come on, we both know that's not true. You said you were."

"Yeah well, I'm not anymore."

Sam shook his head and set the bags down on his brother's bed. "Look, I picked you up a bacon cheese burger with extra onions," he said pulling out a burger wrapped up in red and white paper. "I also picked up some chips, jerky, a little package of powdered donuts, some El Sol, and..." He dug around one plastic bag and when he didn't find what he was looking for, he moved on to the next one. "I know I bought some...aha!" Sam pulled out a pink bakery box with a freshly baked pie inside and showed it to Dean. "I didn't forget."

Dean scoffed as he looked from the pink box to his brother who was smiling proudly.

"I see that," he responded. Sam's smile faded when his brother turned away again.

"You have two options here Dean. You can either eat, or I will personally shove the food down your throat." The older brother glared over at him. The younger brother's expression was serious and he had once again picked up the red and white wrapped burger and was holding it out in Dean's direction. "So? What'll be?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Dean hesitated for a minute, contemplating on whether he wanted to fight him on it or just give in. It's true that when Sam had asked him shortly after he had been cured how he was doing, he had told him that he was hungry. He had been. However after having time for everything to sink in, he found he didn't have an appetite anymore. Dean huffed but stopped his attempt to look busy and took the burger Sam had been holding out to him.

Sam watched as Dean unwrapped it, inspected it, spun it around a few times, then took a bite. He made a happy sound that told Sam he was content with his meal.

"Good?" He chuckled. He somehow always got a kick out of the sounds his brother would make when he ate something he enjoyed.

"Well not as good as mine, but good enough," Dean said with a mouthful of burger. "What about you?" Sam pulled two bottles of El Sol from one of the plastic bags. Dean took them, popped off the lids, then returned one to Sam.

"Honestly, I'm not hungry right now. I'll eat later." He took a swig of his beer and watched Dean finish up his burger, wad up the wrapper, then toss it in one of the bags. Sam cleared his throat again. "So Dean, I was thinking..things seem pretty under control," he started. Dean knew where this was going, he had just had this talk with Cas only minutes ago. "How about you and I take a bit of a break? We can take a vacation or even a staycation."

"You don't trust that I'm ready to get back to hunting. You and Cas," Dean shook his head tossing back his own beer.

"No it's not that. It's just...you went through a lot, you know? I just think that some R & R would be good for you. For us. Cas agrees."

"Since when do we get to play Ferris Bueller? You've heard of the saying no rest for the wicked right?"

"Yeah but Dean, it's quiet."

"It's never quiet Sam. Something evil is going on somewhere. The whole country can't be quiet."

Sam ran his hand on his good arm through his hair and sighed.

"Just...please, take a week to take care of yourself. That's all I'm asking, a couple days. Please."

Dean sighed. "A couple days. I'm not promising you a week."

Sam took it as a win even if his brother agreed to take one day. However, if he could help it, he was going to make sure Dean took as many days as he needed. It was clear by the way he was evading his eyes that his big brother felt guilty and needed time to heal. He was happy to give it to him. Cas had been right, Dean may no longer be a demon, but the Mark of Cain still needed to be delt with. However it was like he had told the angel, one problem at a time. All Sam cared about for the time being was that he finally had his brother back home safe with him where he belonged.


End file.
